1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning cylinders and/or rolls, e.g., working rolls in a rolling stand, which are used for producing a rolled stock such as strips or slabs, wherein a liquid is sprayed onto the cylinders at high pressure through several nozzles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cylinder and/or rolls are used in numerous locations of a plant. Their surfaces become dirty and should be cleaned periodically or continuously.
Cleaning of rolling mill rolls with fluid sprayed at high pressure is known. JP-05 069 028A, JP-06 344 005A, JP-10 058 002A, JP-6 285 516, JP-09 262 607A, JP-08 155 509A, JP-08 174 005A, JP-07 068 301A, JP-05 042 309A, JP-05 317 907, JP-05 337 52A, and JP-58 199 604A, show corresponding installations.
EP 0385 097 A2 discloses that in rolling mill technology, wet skin-pass rolling is known, wherein with water or water-like additives, a sliding film is formed between working rolls and backup rolls. Simultaneously, the rolls should be kept clean.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,023 describes a method of and an apparatus for cleaning of rolls with a multiplicity of nozzles arranged on a nozzle beam. For a better cleaning of the entire surface of a roll, the nozzle beam is displaced axially. Thereby, each separate nozzle travels a predetermined path over the surface of a roll. Axial displacement of the nozzle beam is effected with a hydraulic cylinder.
EP 09 95 504 B1 discloses a method of cleaning cylinders and/or rolls in strip casting installations, rolling mills, and/or strip treating lines, in particular, skin-pass mills or similar after-treatment mills for producing or treatment of metal strips, according to which cylinders and/or rolls are subjected to cleaning fluid from at least one cleaning nozzle the distance of which from the cylinder surface or the roll surface of the concerned cylinder or roll is adjusted or controlled to a predetermined value, with the cleaning nozzle reciprocating with adjusted or controlled oscillating speed along the concerned cylinder and/or roll dependent on the strip speed and/or strip material and/or strip surface.
In known installations, one or several nozzles are displaced along the cylinder. Therefore, the nozzle or nozzles are arranged, e.g., on a traveling drive unit with slides, wherein each nozzle must be supplied with cleaning fluid by a displaceable supply- or feeding conduit. Further, a movable cabling is necessary. The regulation of the oscillating speed is expensive, as of the distance of nozzles from to-be-cleaned rolls.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is an apparatus for cleaning cylinders/rolls which simpler in operation and design, with increased cleaning effect and prevention of surfaces damages.